The Boy Who Survived
by TheDarkLadyofLight
Summary: We have all read the stories where people in Harry's life find out he is abused, but what would happen if the entire wizarding world found out at once...and how would it affect not only Harry Potter but also the war. In the time of truth will Harry be able to stand strong, or will he crumble to pieces. Warning: mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi so I haven't written in a while and will try to update this every week, I'll probably get the next chapter up in the next couple days though... spring break and everything! :D So this is going to be a dark story not going to lie. I took one college course of General Psychology so if I get it wrong dont hold it to me. Please let me know what you think. Please mind the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Warning: mentions of abuse. I am rating this as a T if you think it needs to be changed feel free to tell me as the story progresses.

Chapter One

Hermione was sitting by Neville at the Gryffindor table, eating a piece of toast while glancing at her watch. The Great Hall was packed with students eating a quick breakfast before classes, all students except Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Hermione gave a huff as she ate another bite. They were late.

Neville glanced at her, giving her an uneasy smile. "I'm sure they'll be down at any moment. "

She frowned, "You said they were sleeping when you came down?"

Nervously Neville nodded. "But that was a hour ago. I'm sure they're on their way."

She took another bite, deciding whether or not to go up to the boy's dormitory and drag them out of bed herself. After another bite she had decided. However just when she was about to stand a flurry of owls burst into the room, each dropping off mail and newspapers to the teachers and students. She then made the decision to go after the Daily Prophet's owl gave her a copy of today's paper. Made to stand when she received it but then thought better of it when reading the title. With a sigh she started reading, as an unusual quiet settled across the Great Hall.

_**The Truth about the Boy Who Lived **_

_**By Rita Skeeter **_

_**Ever since that fateful Halloween night, Harry Potter has become a celebrity to every wizard man, woman, and child. He has graced our papers for years, and yet there is still much we do not know about the boy. After the events of the Triwizard Tournament last year, we began to doubt the innocence of the boy. After all we didn't know him at all. Could He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be back, or was it simply an attention seeking ploy from an adolescent boy. At the time the last seemed more likely. I began to question the average normal everyday wizard, and while Potter had some strong believers, he had some strong disbelievers also, both stating many facts that contradict themselves, and I found that both sides didn't know truly who Harry Potter was. Thus I began my investigation, and what I found shocked me to the core. And I warn my readers that the following is not a story for the weak of heart, nor a story to be read to children.**_

_** I started my investigation in Harry Potter's hometown, Surrey. It was my plan to talk to the neighbors of Harry Potter to get some insight on the Boy-Who-Lived's life that we have not seen. The answer's I got when interviewing the boy's neighbors were much of the same. "The boy is a menace, a no good menace. He means nothing but trouble," One woman told me to which all the others agreed. It was until this next point that I thought for sure I knew who young Harry Potter was. I asked the ladies where the young man lived and all of them pointed to the house across the street. It was one of the ladies turned to me and said, "You see the window with the bars on it. That's his room. They put bars on his window three years ago, he only stays with his family during the summer, during the rest of the year he gets sent to a school for teenage criminals." I couldn't believe my ears, what were these women talking about?**_

_**I proceeded my investigation by speaking to Harry Potter's Second Grade muggle elementary school teacher. She told me a whole different story, a story that sent shivers down my spine. "He was a bright kid," she remembered. "Quiet and shy, but bright. He grasped onto concepts quicker than any child I had ever seen. I'll never forget when he received a 100% on his first test, the best grade in the class, the way his eyes shone with happiness." Her voice then grew darker. "I'll never forget when he come back the next day with a black eye, cut lip, and a limp. He failed every test after that. I know that he understood the concepts better than anybody in the class, yet each test came back a Fail." She took a breath. " I wanted to contact the authorities so bad, yet I knew that it would never work. His First Grade teacher called child protective services, and within a month her job was taken from her, and the investigation was dropped as if it never happened. His family are monsters. He'd come to school unnaturally skinny, bruised, and too quiet. I knew his family beat him, spread rumors about him, and I think starved him. But I also knew I didn't have the power to get him removed from his home, so I did my best to help him in my classroom. All of us teacher banded together to do whatever we could. But it was never enough." **_

_**As I looked into her eyes could not help but to believe this was the truth, Harry Potter was and possibly still is abused! I then asked her to describe the boy to me just to make sure we were talking about the same person. "He is quick, quiet, courteous, and brave." "Brave?"I asked. She laughed, "A group of boys (Mr. Potter's cousin included) were picking on a younger student and Harry went right up to them and pushed them away, of course the boys beat both boys up, nine against one was not a fair fight. The next day he came to school in a much worse condition than he left in. And yet he still went against his cousin, knowing the consequences and yet still standing up. I believe he has a 'saving people thing' from a psychology standpoint." When asking her what she meant by her psychologist standpoint she grew serious, " In most abuse cases the victim will act out to receive attention, they will cause trouble, and in some cases might even turn into abusers themselves. In Harry's case however, he prefers to stay in the shadows, unnoticed. He is one of the few that feel that because they could not save themselves it is their duty to save others from becoming victims. And from what I've seen of Harry, I'd say he is the type to try to save the world no matter the coast and not expecting a reward. He is the type that would sacrifice himself to save another person." **_

_**I took everything she said and found what she said to be more investigation I found that Harry Potter, the boy we all doubted, was infact starved, locked up in his room for months upon months, and beat on a constant. Some beatings so severe, I am told that they have scared his back. Adding all this information to the amount he has done for his school. I am told by multiple sources that on more than one account he has placed himself in danger to protect another. I have found the truth of the boy who is Harry Potter and feel ashamed of myself. The Wizarding World has failed Harry Potter. And I condemn Minister Fudge for his vendetta against this poor 15 year old boy. **_

_**Harry Potter is the boy who is constantly beat down not only by his family but also by the wizarding world, and myself. He is the boy who saved our world. He is the boy who had nobody to stand for him, so he stands for others. He is not the Boy-Who-Lives, but more of the Boy-Who-Survives. And after all the persecution we have placed him under, he still tries to warn us of the coming of You-Know-Who. He stands by his statements unwavering. And honestly after my investigation I fear I can do nothing else but believe him and what he says to be true, and I sincerely hope that the wizarding world will cease their blindness and open their ears to the world around us. And if one thing is for certain, the entire Wizarding World owes Harry Potter a sincere apology.**_

Hermione's eyes welled up as she stared at her paper in disbelief. It was all lies! It had to be! and yet...and yet it made sense. All of it made sense. And she herself could not deny that she had her suspicions.

She glanced at Neville, to see him looking back at her, his face pale and mouth agape. She then looked at the rest of the Hall, somewhere staring at her look to see her reaction, others were looking at the Gryffindor table in general looking for him, and the rest were looking at their papers in shock and disbelief.

Dumbledore then stood up and spoke with his voice amplified (though it was unneeded). "Students, all classes are canceled today. Please conduct yourselves wisely today, teachers are here if you need them." He then swept out of the Great Hall with Professor Snape and McGonagall in a hurried manner.

Chaos issued the hall. Everybody was speaking, some were crying, and others were shouting. Hermione found herself surrounded by Gryffindors. Dean was shouting at her over the chaos.

"IS THIS TRUE!"

"I Don't Know!" She shouted back.

"How Could You Not Know!"

She then started to cry.

"Dude back off!" Neville yelled at Dean. "How come you didn't know? We have shared a dorm with him for 5 years!"

Dean looked speechless, and then looked at Hermione. "Merlin! I'm sorry Hermione, don't cry."

But she didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

It was at that moment when they all heard a door open. The whole Hall suddenly became silent, as the door creaked fully open, revealing a late smiling Harry Potter and a laughing Ronald Weasley. As the two took in the Great Hall, staring at them, Harry started inching back toward the door.

"Why are they staring at you?"Harry whispered to Ron.

Looking a bit freaked out Ron replied unsurely, "Mate I think they're staring at you."

The two looked at each other and then nodded as they quickly ushered themselves back outside the Great Hall, before anybody could say a word.

AN:Thanyou for reading! Please mind my spelling and grammar! And don't for get to review!

Sincerely,

Dark Lady of Light


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long. This chapter is mostly a set up chapter, adding some lightness to the picture before it gets too dark. I'd like to thank everybody for reading my story and the lovely reviews and tips! Thank you for pointing out the Surrey mistake I made the last chapter! That was helpful! Again please ignore my terrible spelling and grammar mistakes...and REVIEW!**

Chapter Two

Albus Dumbledore paced the room of his office, while both Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape watched him in nervous expectation. Minerva's face was pale and tense, her lips so thin, they were practically nonexistent. Severus himself looked pale, but displayed no emotion on his face, except his eyes, his eyes were thundering.

Albus stopped pacing, and put his hands on his desk, looking down at his plans for the day, but not seeing them. He was nervous, scared..no, terrified, of the possibilities of 's words. If they were true, then he had left Harry with monsters. And if they weren't true, well that would have problems of its own. The entire wizarding world now believed that Harry was placed with neglectful and abusive relatives. Albus looked up at his two most trusted teachers.

"We must act quick," he said was almost as if his voice broke a barrier. Both teacher immediately started speaking over each other at once.

"Albus this can't possibly be-"

"Albus is this, could this-"

He put up a hand instantly silencing them. "Minerva, you must go retrieve the Dursley's and place them in Sirius's house, but make sure Sirius does not touch them-"

"But Harry, Albus," Minerva protested.

Albus nodded his head. "Severus you are to find Mr. Potter. Start at the Dungeons and work your way up. I'm not sure if he has seen the article yet, I didn't see him at breakfast. Once you find him bring him immediately to Madame Pomfrey."

Severus nodded, and turned to go, however just before he opened the door, he looked at the headmaster.

"Surely this is just another nonsensical article by that blasted reporter, right?"

The look on the old man's face however gave him chills.

"Severus, my dear boy, I sincerely hope so." Both felt the unsettling feeling at the bottom of their stomach, telling them this was just the beginning.

Harry and Ron walked side by side to the Hogwart's Kitchen.

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Probably another or Rita's, or Fudge's lies."

Ron nodded and then looked around, "I wonder where Hermione is?"

Harry shrugged again, "What day is it?"

"Thursday, I think."

"What time is it?"

Ron looked at his watch, "8:30"

"Oh well she's probably in Potions."

"Oh that makes sense."

They both kept walking for a little bit, then turned and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh Shit!" they exclaimed, then took off in a dead run towards the potion's classroom.

The two boys burst through the potion's classrooms doors in a mad rush. Their faces flushed, and their breaths were heavy. It took a couple seconds for both boys to realize that the classroom was empty.

"Are you sure its Thursday?" Harry asked Ron breathlessly.

Ron gasped in a breath before he replied, "Well….I think so. We had Transfiguration yesterday, so it has to be Thursday."

Harry nodded. "Are you sure its around 8:30?"

Ron looked at his watch again. "Well…. I think so….well I don't know, its one of those muggle watches you know….and I think its old." He then proceeded to flick at the glass of his watch.

Harry looked around the room. "Do you think we are early for class or we missed it?"

Ron looked up from his watch. "Well Snape's not here so-."

However before Ron could finish, the Potion's Classroom door flew open once more. Ron and Harry jumped out of the way. Their eyes growing wide when they saw the Potion Master standing in the doorway. Ron gulped and Harry's face went pale.

At first it seemed like Snape hadn't even seen them. His eyes swept across the room, before landing on Ron and Harry. And then something strange happened.

Snape just stood there and stared at Harry for at least a minute. His dark eyes taking in every detail. And then his usually blank face turned into one of relief and concerned. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both think in unison, _What the Hell?_

The Potion Master then swept towards them.

"Mr. Potter we were looking for you."

Harry's wide eyes went even larger. "Me?" he squeaked. He could of sworn he heard Ron snicker at that, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Where you at breakfast this morning, ?"

"Well, not really sir." Harry said slowly, confused.

The Professor then got a strange look on his face. "Oh I see," he said, "Well then follow me." And with that he went through to the door towards his office. Harry started to follow slowly, giving Ron a look, clearly telling him to come with.

Ron looked around, frozen, not sure what to do. Harry then grabbed him and pulled him into Snape's office, and then to their shock, his private quarters!

Snape's quarters were dull and plain, yet strangely cozy. Both boys looked around the room confused and freaked out, as Snape gestured them to sit down on the couch in his sitting room.

It was a comfortable room consisting of a large couch, two sitting chairs all of which were facing a fireplace, with a dark table in the center of the chairs and couches. Harry shivered at the coolness of the room.

Snape took his wand out and lit the fire place. "Are you cold?" He asked Harry concerned.

Harry and Ron gaped at Snape.

"Well are you?" He said gruffly.

"W-well I-I guess so." Harry stuttered.

Snape nodded and left the room. Ron then looked around the room and whispered to Harry, "I think there's something wrong with Snape." Harry nodded, but before they could finish their conversation, Snape walked into the room carrying a bunch of blankets. He then proceeded, with the astonishment of both Harry and Ron, to bundle Harry in blankets. Harry, to shocked to do anything, just simply let the Potion master essentially tuck him in.

Once he was finished, he looked at Harry, pleased with his work.

"I will go get food. You need to eat." And with that he left.

Ron and Harry looked at each other flabbergasted.

"I think you should flow the Headmaster." Harry whispered to Ron. "Either Snape is under a spell, or that's not Snape."

Ron's pale face nodded. "What if he comes back and sees me?"

Harry gave a brave sigh, "I will distract him."

Ron nodded again, but before he could move into action, Snape walked into the room carrying a tray of food. Laying it down at the table, he sat in the armchair close to Harry, his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his face, watching the young boy intensely.

"Eat." is all he said.

Harry gulped and looked at the food, there was a lot of it; porridge, bacon, eggs, biscuits, ham, and ect. Harry looked at Ron and then at the food.

"Er. Actually sir, my stomach is a bit unsettled. Do you think...er...do you have a potion for that anywhere?"

The Potion Master jumped up. "Yes I do! It's in my office. I will go retrieve it. Just stay here."

With the man gone Ron lept into action. Grabbing some floo powder, he threw it into the fire place. The fire went green as Ron stuck his head in, shouting "Headmaster Dumbledore's Office."

Dumbledore had just finished a rather grueling talk with Minister Fudge that accomplished nothing. Of course the Minister was irate about the story, once again calling Harry a liar, and accusing the article to be another ploy to get the public's sway.

It was the moment when the Minister flooed out, his fire place lit up and to his surprise the head of the youngest Weasley boy appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Mr. Weasley! I was just about to look for you!" He said clearly.

The boy looked confused. "What?...no never mind! Listen Professor there's something strange-" The boy started, but unable to contain himself Albus interrupted.

"Is with you?"

The boy huffed. "Yes. About that-"

"Is he alright?" He interrupted again.

"Yes sir...well no… I'm not sure….if you would just listen sir, then I could tell you!"

Albus contained himself and nodded.

"There is something wrong with Snape," the boy blurted.

That stopped Albus up short.

"What?"

The boy started to explain, "You see he found Me and Harry-"

"Harry and I," the Headmaster corrected absentmindedly.

The boy huffed again. "Yes, well he found _Harry and I_ in his potion room waiting for class. And now we are in his private quarters, and he's wrapping Harry in blankets, and giving him food and potions and sir you have to get here now!" the boy rambled.

"Well what's wrong with that?"

Ron looked at him in shock. "Snape's being Nice! too Harry!"

The Headmaster nodded. "I see. I will be right over. Just stay where you are, there will be much to discuss.

Ron nodded and ended the connection.

"Is he coming?" Harry asked quietly. His face worried.

Ron nodded his head and started to walk towards the couch, however much to his bad luck he tripped on his own feet and fell behind one of the chairs, near a desk that was in the corner of the room.

"Ron are you Okay!" Harry whispered loudly.

"Yeah mate I'm fine."

Ron lifted himself up, but before he headed back toward Harry somthing on the desk caught his eye. Walking toward it he picked up the day's Daily Prophet. His hands almost dropped the paper as he skimmed through the article.

"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked again, as he saw Ron just standing there looking at a news paper.

Ron looked up at him, his face growing even paler than it was before, while the tips of his ears went red. Ron just clenched the paper and looked at him, his mouth gaped. Just than Snape entered the room.

"Sorry it took me so long, turns out it was in the back stock of my potion's cabinet and-" Snape stopped as he took in Ron's pale face and Harry's confusion. "I see you have found the paper Mr. Weasley."

It was just then Severus Snape's floo lit up.

**AN: Thankx for reading! Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so grateful for all the readers and reviewers! Your support and ideas have been a blessing! Please keep doing so! Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, i typed this one fast. Hope you enjoy it! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

**It was starting to look like a bad day for Harry. For a second when he saw Dumbledore, he felt a large amount of relief, that was until he saw Dumbledore's face. It was the same face Snape had given him just a little while ago. His stomach turned, and he wondered if he should take that potion resting in the Professores hand.**

**The silence in the room was awkward, Harry felt, with everybody staring at him. That was until Ron broke the silence.**

**"****What the Bloody Hell is ****_THIS_****!" He exclaimed. **

**Harry looked at Ron in shock, however Ron was staring at Dumbledore. Gone was his pale face, in its place stood a dark red irate Weasley. **

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, but before he could speak Ron was yelling.**

**"****I told you! I told you every year that he should stay with us! Bloody Hell even my MOTHER spoke to you! But did you listen? NO! And now look what happened! This!" He waved the paper in Dumbledore's face. **

**By this point Harry was beyond confused. He quietly cleared his throat. "Er. What's going on." **

**It was at that moment the floo lit up once more and Professor McGonagall's face appeared. **

**"****Severus! Are you there?"**

**Professor Snape stepped in front of the fireplace."Yes I am here, but I am a little busy at the moment-"**

**"****Oh for Merlin's Sake Severus! This is an emergency! Do you know where Albus is?"**

**Albus stepped by Snape in a rush. "I am here Minerva, however I am a little busy. Just meet me in my office. I just have to speak to-"**

**"****No! Shut up and listen to me you two bleeding idiots! We have an emergency! The Dursley's are missing!"**

**Harry's face spun toward Ron. 'The Dursley's', He mouthed in confusion and growing horror. Ron's eyes avoided his and simply grunted, "ask Dumbledore."**

**Dumbledore however looked like he wanted to facepalm himself. His face going an even paler shade of white.**

**"****Was that Mr. Weasley's voice I just heard?" McGonagall questioned.**

**"****Yes, Minerva. As I was trying to tell you we are in the presence of both Mr. Weasley and ****_Mr. Potter_****."**

**"****Oh. Well you should have told me that." She bristled. "I will meet you in your office in five minutes to talk to you. Oh and Mr. Potter," She addressed him, although blocked by Snape's figure. "I am heartily sorry." Her head just disappeared. And the awkward silence came back.**

**"****Why is she sorry?" Harry asked in confusion. "And why are you looking for the Dursley's?" His stomach turned again. He knew very well that the Dursley's were no longer living at Number 4 Privet Drive. **

**Ron mumble, "my mother probably got a hold of them." **

**All chose to ignore Ron, instead Dumbledore bypassed his question.**

**"****Harry it is very important that we find the Dursley's." **

**Harry glared at Dumbledore, "Why? Why is it so important you know where they are."**

**"****Harry, their lives could be in danger. Its very important you tell us if you know where the Dursley's are." **

**Harry scratched his head. "Well I'm not really sure."**

**Professor Snape looked at Harry in disbelief, "How could you not be sure? You lived with them this past summer." **

**Harry started to grow defensive. "Why are you all so suddenly concerned about the Dursley's? What's going on?"**

**"****Harry-" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by a sudden pounding on the Potion Professor's door. Everybody gave an annoyed huff, and it even looked like for a moment that Albus Dumbledore himself, was going to roll his eyes, but refrained himself.**

**"****GO AWAY!" the Potion Master shouted.**

**The pounding stopped for a second before continuing even harder. **

**"****Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" Cried a muffled voice. "Please open the door!"**

**"****Go Away you Blasted Dunderhead!" the Professor yelled.**

**The pounding stopped once again.**

**"****Professor please you have to help me! I can't find Harry and Ron. And Professor McGonagall is missing, and nobody knows where Dumbledore is and You just ****_PLEASE_****have to help me!" **

**"****Oh dear lord help me." Snape whispered while both Harry and Ron cried, "Thats Hermione!" **

**There was another moment of silence, before the voice answered. "Ron. Harry?"**

**Snape then opened the door and after a second of observing her surrounding Hermione flew in and pummeled Harry, leaving Neville standing awkwardly in the entrance of the Potion Master's quarters. **

**"****Oh Harry!" She sobbed. "I am so sorry Harry!"**

**Harry gave her a bewildered look and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Its Okay?" **

**Snape, after pushing Neville into the room snapped, "Ms. Granger would you cease you blubbering! We have more important things to deal with." **

**Hermione wiped her eyes and removed herself from Harry's form while Ron mutter, "Praise the Lord, Snape has returned." To which the Potion master shot Ron a glare, along with Hermione.**

**After once again having his personal space cleared Harry returned to staring at Dumbledore expectantly. **

**The Headmaster sighed and took a seat, looking very weary. **

**"****Harry, my dear boy, I must ask you if we could perhaps talk in private."**

**Harry looked guarded, "Why?" **

**Hermione then interrupted, "You mean he doesn't know?"**

**That was the last straw for Harry, his nerves just simply couldn't take it any longer. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled as the room started to shake and the fire to roar in the fireplace. **

**"****Harry I am going to tell you, it is however a personal conversation that I wish to do in private." Dumbledore said soothingly. He then addressed the rest of the audience in the room. "If you would please just step outside for a few moments."**

**Before anyone could protest Snape had already had everybody moving towards the door. **

**Once the door was shut Dumbledore started speaking.**

**"****Harry it has come to my attention that your homelife has less than pleasant."**

**It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped all over Harry.**

**"****What do you mean?"**

**Dumbledore looked down at his hands and then lifted his head, his blue eyes pierced Harry's. **

**"****Were you, on any circumstances, abused Harry?"**

**Harry sputtered, "What! No! Why would you even think that!"**

**Dumbledore then stood up and took out a newspaper that had been hidden in his robes and handed it to Harry. **

**Harry stomach completely as he skimmed the article. He shot out of the couch, throwing the blankets to the floor. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in Harry, his mind went blank and all he could hear was his heart beat. And then within seconds his mind was back, as if someone hit the reset button, whizzing through all the different options on how to get out of it. **

**After a few seconds he looked back at Dumbledore, his face blank, his voice calm, "Its not true."**

**At this statement Dumbledore did not look relieved at all, infact he looked like somebody had just stolen his prize possession and stomped all over it. It was at that moment Harry knew he had responded the wrong way.**

**"****I am not abused!" He tried again. **

**Dumbledore looked down, "Then you wouldn't mind an examination by Madame Pomfrey?"**

**"****Yes! I would certainly mind!"**

**Harry's eyes widened as the situation got even more out of hand. **

**"****The women is a liar! Everybody knows that!" Harry yelled waving the paper around in his hands.. His voice angry and desperate. And then with his own words as a trigger, he realized everybody in the wizarding world knew, the article had been published in the Daily Prophet! **

**He looked at the Headmaster numbly. "This was in today's paper."**

**The Headmaster nodded. **

**"****And everybody saw this." **

**Dumbledore gave him a look of pity."Harry…"**

**Harry cleared his throat. "I see."**

**And at that second he knew he had to get out of the room. **

**Ignoring the Headmaster's and professors calls for him, ignoring his best friends that were following him in a rushed pace, he bypassed everybody on his way towards the Gryffindor common room, that would lead to his own bed. He knew it was going to be a bad day. **

**AN: Thanyou for reading and please tell me your thoughts!**

**Sincerly **

**The Dark Lady of LIght**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry about the delay...first it was AP testing...and then finals….and then graduation…and then college…..and then finals! Thanks for those of you who have stuck with the story though...little by little I have been adding and deleting and then adding toward the story...this chapter if going to be a little dark….sorrry about that..let me know what you think

Chapter Four

Ron gasped for air as he put his hands on his knees, watching as Harry's figure turned around the corner. He really should have known, if anybody knew this castle better than the founders themselves, it was Harry. Rapid footsteps were approaching him as he slowly turned his head. Hermione.

She looked like a frantic mess. Her hair looked like a frizzy birdsnest, her clothes crumpled and out of the usual neat order they were always out of in. And her eyes were wide and bloodshot. For a brief moment Ron wondered what he looked like.

"What are you doing just standing there? You were suppose to be looking for Harry!" She snapped at him.

Ron gave her a disbelieving look. His breath still labored and hard.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and started dragging him helplessly along.

"I-" Ron tried to get out as Hermione interrupted him.

"I've just been in the common room." She reported to him heartbrokenly.

"Yes I-"

"And everybody told me that he had just walked in and left just moments ago."

"Yes, Herm-"

"And so I thought I'll check the east side of the castle, because I knew you were checking the west."

"Yes, but-"

"So Imagine my surprise when I see you. Standing. On the east side."

"Yeah I-"

"I know you're stressed Ronald, I know I'm stressed, I know everybody's stressed! However I would think you would be capable to follow simple instructions! After-"

"HERMIONE! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Ron yelled.

Almost instantaneously she had stopped moving, and stared at him with big brown eyes.

"I was just going to tell you that I followed Harry over here and he once again managed to give me the slip. And if you would just shut that big know-it-all mouth of your and listen to me, we wouldn't have wasted so much time! I am sick of you nit picking me and everything I do! I am not perfect and you're not perfect either! So if you could just get over that bossy attitude of yours, we might get something accomplished!" Ron said heatedly.

Hermione's lower lip started to tremble as she listened to him, however he didn't notice and continued on.

"And you know this whole thing is stupid! We shouldn't even be looking for Harry! Did you even stop to think that maybe Harry needs space? Maybe Harry doesn't want to be found. Maybe that's why HE IS RUNNING FROM US!"

As soon as Ron yelled the last part Hermione broke down in tears.

Ron turned around at the sound of her cries and immediately felt terrible.

* * *

Sirius had slept in late...like really late. At first he had comfortably drifted back into consciousness, and then he looked at the clock. Within seconds he was putting on his pants while stumbling through his door. It was embarrassing to say he wasn't allowed to sleep in late while in the comfort of _his own home. _However, that Weasley woman was a beast, especially when it was about cleaning the house.

Slowly he crept down the stairs and eased himself around the corner towards the

kitchen. Weird sounds were coming from the kitchen, which indicated that Molly was indeed in the kitchen. Maybe if he could slide past the kitchen Mama Weasley wouldn't notice him. As Sirius walked quietly and quickly walked past the doorway of the kitchen without being caught. Heart pounding in his throat he slyly inched past the entrance of the kitchen. His head peeking over his shoulder, making sure nobody saw him.

It was then he heard the crying. Fighting the urge to run away as fast as possible, he turned back towards the kitchen and inched closer. There on the table he saw Mrs. Weasley sobbing in her hands. Sirius froze, unsure what to do. It was in this uncertainty that Mrs. Weasley looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. Mentally kicking himself for not running when he had the chance, he took a seat.

"Molly what's wrong," Sirius asked softly.

The poor woman just stared at him. Her lips quivering and her hands shaking. It was the first time since Sirius had met the woman, that she had nothing to say. What ever she was crying about was bad. Very bad.

Sirius's heart started pounding violently in his chest.

"Molly, tell me what has happened! Is it your children? Has somebody died?" Sirius cried.

Then as if his words had lit a match in the Weasley woman's eyes, he witnessed the most terrifying sight he had ever seen in his life. A furious Mrs. Weasley. It all happened in an instant, and suddenly the table was flipped over and woman was smashing plates and breaking chairs.

Sirius sat there shocked at the damage going on around him. It was as if the woman turned into a fierce tornado of destruction. Now Sirius had no love for his family house, but she was breaking very expensive and old family heirlooms.

Sirius gathered his Gryffindor courage and jumped into the storm. He grabbed the woman's wrists before she could break anything else, and pulled her into him, holding her tight in his arms. And as sudden as a tornado passes, Mrs. Weasley was calm, that was until the rain came.

They stayed like that for a while, Sirius hugging this woman he barely knew, and her crying into his shoulder. Finally Mrs. Weasley seemed to have calmed down enough to talk. Wincing at the sight of the kitchen, he moved her towards the living room.

"Now than what has happened?" Sirius questioned cautiously, ready for anyother outbursts.

The red haired woman looked at her hands for a moment, and then into his eyes.

"There was an article in the Daily Prophet."

Sirius gave her a look of disbelief.

"That's why you were crying? An article in the Prophet?!"

She started to shake her head, "No you don't understand, it was about Harry."

Sirius snorted, "Molly, you can't believe anything the _Prophet_ says, especially about Harry!"

"I know! I know that! It's just that it makes so much sense now! How thin he is, how shy he was. The way he would react when somebody would touch him."

Sirius was lost, however Molly kept rambling getting more and more emotional as she went on.

"And the boys told me they starved him! And Ron even said we should send him food! But I just thought he was a growing boy, they can always eat. I should have known! And George and Fred…and the...the...and the bars on the window!"

"Wait! Wait! Molly what are you talking about?! Who is starved? Who had bars on the window? What in the world are you talking about!"

The Weasley woman looked at him. "I'm talking about Harry." She then gave him her copy of the Prophet, and Sirius went cold.

* * *

Harry sat at the bank of the lake. His body shivering, but he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the shock. He knew they would find him eventually, however at that moment he didn't care. He just needed to think. To re-evaluate his priorities. To make sure this wasn't a dream.

He couldn't really tell anyone what he was think about at the time, however before he knew it he was knee deep in the lake. He looked around him. He was in the lake, the ice cold water, and yet he felt nothing. That was a sign right? A sign of a dream. Yes that would be nice, he thought, if this was all just a dream. His body now violently shivering, without his knowledge.

He went in deeper. He wasn't going to drown himself or anything, he just needed to wake up. He knew that he didn't really know how to swim, however it was a dream, so there was no problem. He went in even deeper. He was up to his neck now. And then he was past his head, sinking. And suddenly he remembered Dudley watching a show, and it talked about how witches and wizards don't sink, they only float. He laughed to himself about that.

And then he realized he couldn't breath, and he was hurting. His eyes shot open as he started to panic. Flailing his arms and legs he somehow managed to get his head above the surface of water. He drank in a large gulp of good clean fresh air. And it was the best breath of air he had ever taken.

It was then he felt the vice grip of hands on his shoulders. He hadn't reached the surface himself. Somebody helped him.

His head shot up and looked into the piercing blue eyes of the headmaster. And all of a sudden everything was too real, and everything hurt and was raw.

"Profess-" Harry started,

The headmaster gave Harry a concerned glance. "Its alright Harry, I got you."

And then Harry realized how everything looked.

"I wasn't- I would never- I wasn't trying to-"

"Shhh Harry its ok." Dumbledore said to Harry comfortingly has he waded to the shore with Harry bridle style.

"No but I just wanted to wake up!" Harry tried to explain becoming more and more hysterical. "I thought it was a dream! I wanted to wake up! I- just-I. I need to wake up." And all of a sudden, Harry was tired. He was so exhausted. And with that Harry went limp in Albus Dumbledore's arms.

The headmaster moved quicker now as he reached the shore, where Severus was standing with Madame Pomfrey. Harry's two friends were standing side by side in horror as they watched their unconscious.

Albus handed the young boy to Severus as both he and Madame Pomfrey rushed back towards the castle with the boy. Albus followed at a fast pace, soaking wet, and trying to hold back tears, the whole school was outside watching with a silent vigil. Nobody said a word, though some were crying, though at that moment every student bowed their heads towards Harry Potter as he passed. Even the Slytherins. The whole school, at that moment stood together.

Sorry again for it being so late...Please let me know your thoughts and ideas..now that I am on break I will be updating at least once a week if not more.

Thankyou so much for reading I know this chapter was a little dark but thankyou again,

Sincerely,

The Dark Lady of the Light


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER!

CHAPTER FOUR

Lucinda Jones was perfectly normal, thank you very much. She had a beautiful house, a beautiful husband, and two beautiful children. Her husband worked a successful job in retail while she stayed home with her youngest child. Her eldest child, bless her little heart, was in primary school. The neighborhood where they lived, she felt, was a safe environment for her kids to grow up in, not much happened around it. That is why, when she smelt the smoke, she was greatly alarmed.

Walking quickly outside to find the source she was met with the shock of her life. The house across the street from her was on fire! Smoke was billowing out of the windows as the flames licked the roof. She was so enraptured by the flames she had almost missed the figure standing outside the house in the front yard. He was an averagely tall man with bright red hair, just standing there, watching the house burn with grim expressions, and then he was gone, like he was never even there in the first place.

Lucinda ran into her house and called the police and then the rest of the Privet Drive.

…

The halls of Hogwarts where eerie. It had only been a day ago, when Headmaster Dumbledore pulled Harry Potter out of the Black Lake, and yet the castle and its inhabitants had so greatly changed. The portraits weren't speaking, children weren't running and fighting in the halls, and the world just seemed darker at the moment.

Ron and Hermione were currently sitting outside the Hospital Wing, waiting for permission to enter. They had tried several times, only to be chased out by the terrifying Madame Pomfrey. The first try was when Harry was brought in, they had stayed barricaded at the foot of his bed. It took three stinging hexes, two soap-in-the-mouth charms, and a levitation charm that told the dio that she meant business.

It was actually Ron who thought of Harry's invisibility cloak first. Both of them excitedly ran up to the boys dormitory to get the cloak from Harry's trunk. The plan took to an abrupt end however, when they started digging through his trunk, and saw the blood stained rags that were his clothes. Neither one of them wanted to continue on after the realization of how serious situation really was. It was one thing to hear about the abuse, but the sight of the clothes, and the blood stains was almost too much for them to bare.

They went to their beds after that and decided to visit Harry first thing in the morning.

After a restless night of nightmares and concern, they each found themselves in the common room at four in the morning. Thinking that the formidable witch of the hospital wing would be asleep, they decided to go for their second try of sneaking in.

The plan was a failure. Madame Pomfrey was in fact sleeping, that was until Ron and Hermione set of the blaring alarms by opening the door. And to make matters worse, Snape was the healer in charge so Madame Pomfrey could get some rest. Both were not happy with them to say the least.

The next attempt was a horrible idea to begin with. It was Ron of course that proposed they take one of the twins inventions that would make them violently sick for a short period of time. The staff had seen through that before they had even entered the infirmary.

Now, at 5:30 in the morning, they sat outside of the hospital wing, under the direct supervision of Professor McGonagall. Neither one of them said a word as they stared at the doors. Each slowly going more and more insane with each passing moment. Professor McGonagall had tried to make them feel better by fake assurances which sound pathetic even to her. When that didn't work, she tried to drown them with tea and biscuits. Ron looked sick when he saw the food and said he lost his appetite. Hermione started crying when she realized they were Harry's favorite biscuits. The Professor decided then to just sit there with them in silence. Wherever the Dursley's were at the moment, she hoped they were burning in hell.

…..

Sirius and Molly were sitting in the kitchen sulking. They had both been told, multiple times, by multiple people, that they were not able to go see Harry until they knew what his mental state was. Originally they were furious, but they understood with much lecture and the fierce glare Dumbledore gave them. While both of them were extremely upset with Dumbledore at the moment, they knew that they could not win against him, and that at the moment he was doing the best he could for Harry. So they sat in the kitchen, waiting for any news, both tired and emotionally drained.

A loud bang erupted from upstairs causing both the inhabitants in the kitchen to wince. Sirius had never seen Arthur Weasley mad, he always seemed so calm and level headed compared to the rest of his fiery family.

Another crash came from upstairs, and Sirius was sure that he was not going to have anything left in his house if the Weasleys got anymore bad news. It had not been 30 minutes ago when he witnessed the most amazing fight of his life. Sirius and Molly were both screaming at Albus when Arthur entered the house. Apparently when Arthur read the paper he went straight to Molly and then left to find the Dursley's. Molly and Sirius had not seen Arthur all day and all night, until he entered the house that morning. The best way Sirius could compare the look on Arthurs face was an enraged dragon breathing fire through his nose.

Without even looking at his wife or Sirius, he went straight for Dumbledore. Sirius had never seen the man move so fast. One second he was stepping out of the fireplace, the next he he had Dumbledore against the wall with his wand pointed against the old man's neck. Dumbledore, stunned with surprise, never even had a chance to grab his wand in defense. Sirius wasn't sure if at that moment he was jealous of Arthur for doing what he wanted to do as soon as Albus entered the room, or just amazed.

Arthur was yelling at Albus, accusing him of leaving Harry in that god-forsaken hell hole, and demanding for adoption papers by the end of the day. When Dumbledore tried to reason with head of the Weasley family, Arthur blew a hole in the ceiling to let Dumbledore know he meant business. If Molly hadn't intervened, Sirius was sure that Arthur would have greatly injured Dumbledore.

It took a good 20 minutes for Molly to coax Arthur to leave the room to cool down. Once her husband left the room Molly had started in on Dumbledore again, demanding to see Harry. Dumbledore, while shaken, wouldn't budge, and it was Sirius who told Dumbledore to leave and not come back until Harry was awake and able to see them. It killed Sirius to agree with Albus, but he knew the child needed time to cope before he was swarmed with people trying to coddle him. If anyone had any experience with abuse it was Sirius. He knew what it was like to have a family that hated him, that wanted to hurt him, and while it was nowhere near what Harry had to go through according to the paper, Sirius knew that he needed time. So Sirius would let Harry know that he understood, that he was here for him, and that he loved him no matter what, and hope that it was enough. For now Sirius sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea mixed with a calming draught, and stared at the hole in the ceiling.

…..

The entire Slytherin house was in their common room and Draco Malfoy was sitting in the middle. Although the room was quiet and seemed orderly, in truth it was otter chaos. Each and every mind was going warp speed trying to figure out what their next move and stance should be.

"Any word from your father?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

Draco looked at his hands. He knew that Blaise was really asking what _His_ reaction was, not Draco's father.

"No word." Draco mumbled back. Blaise simply just nodded his head.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

All whispered conversations ended as the Slytherin house listened to what the leader of Slytherin had to say.

Draco leaned back in his chair, his hands rubbing his temples. _Blasted Potter!_ He thought to himself, _constantly messing up everything_.

It was suppose to be an easy decision. He was suppose to pick the Dark Lord, because it's what his father wanted him to do, but now. Now things had changed.

Child abuse was the greatest crime in the wizarding world. A magical child is a treasure, and any harm inflicted on that treasure results in a lifetime stay in Azkaban. Abused magical children often either lose their magic, or it become uncontrollable and it ends up killing them.

So many agreed with the Dark Lord because he never trusted muggles with magical children. It was a true statistic that muggles were often the abusers. Supporting the Dark Lord was suppose to be the choice because he wanted to preserve the true wizarding family, and pureblood traditions.

But know that he was thinking about it the Dark Lord wasn't preserving a magical child's happiness by killing its parents and then trying to kill the child itself. How can he support the monster that tried to kill a magical baby? How can he support a man that is trying to kill a poor abused child because he survived?

Draco knew he was a right foul git to Potter, and it killed him to realize his jabs at Potter's family were true. He thought for sure Potter was even more spoiled than he was. Now, as he looked back at all his observations of Potter, he realized that Potter was truly a hero. He did everything in his power to help those who needed it. Personally Draco didn't agree with Potter or even really like him, but Potter had something about him that made people want to follow his lead. For once in his life though, Potter needed somebody to save him, to show him that the wizarding world does care.

Draco leaned forward in his chair and looked at all the people who were ready to follow his lead and wondered if Potter dealt with this pressure all the time.

"We are Hogwarts students," Draco said clearly. "We protect our own. Hogwarts is our home, is our family. Somebody hurt our family member, we must protect him. Don't do anything drastic, just observe and run defense if needed. Be silent support."

The general mass of Slytherin were nodding, and Draco felt relieved.

"But what about the Dark Lord?" A voice cried out.

Draco sighed, " I, personally, will not help the Dark Lord kill an innocent abuse victim. As much as I don't like Potter, he is one of us."

"I agree with Draco," Pansy said from behind him, and Draco was never so happy to hear her. After that the whole house came to a consensus to follow Draco's plan. When Potter leaves the infirmary, the Slytherin house was behind him.

AN: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Wrote this chapter rather quickly, let me know what you think.

Chapter 6

Waking up was hard. People were talking around him, he couldn't understand what they were saying though.

"-scars-"

"-I found-"

"Do you think?"

"I….sure….."

"-suicidal?"

"Need…..24/7"

Merlin, he wished that they would just shut up and let him go back to sleep. Sunlight was streaming on his face bright and warm. He yearned to turn away from the light, but his body hurt to much to move. Harry groaned, at this moment, it seemed the world was against him.

"-awake-"

Within the second hands were upon him, hands touching his forehead, hands on his shoulders, hands. His eyes shot open as he fought them off, everything was blurry. His body protested, but he didn't care.

He tried to yell at them to get off but all that came out was a weak, "Gerrroff!"

A face appeared inches away from his.

"Harry it's ok, calm down."  
It took him a little bit to recognize her in his sleep hazy mind.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

Somebody put his glasses on his face and suddenly he could see everybody: Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall standing around his bed staring at him with grim expressions.

"Whats going on? Has something happened? Why am I here?"

There was a moment of silence which told Harry everything he needed to know. Snape was staring at him with a calm face, McGonagall was looking everyplace but at Harry, and Dumbledore walked over and took his hand. Harry felt himself go pale..

"Who died?" He whispered heart brokenly.

McGonagall choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry! I need a moment," She said as she suddenly fled from the scene.

Harry looked at Dumbledore for an explanation.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry," He started sadly, "What do you remember of yesterday?"

Harry looked at the headmaster for a long time, and then it all came back to him.

The lake. The prophet. Everybody knew.

Everybody knew.

Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"I just want to go back to my room."

Madame Pomfrey tsked, "Mr. Potter you are not well enough. You'll need to stay here for at least a night. Plus I need a report on your injuries."

Harry glared at her. "I fell down the stairs."

The healer pursed her lips, "Your scars don't tell the same story."

"I fell down the stairs multiple times."

"Harry," Dumbledore warned.

"And why are you malnourished? Was that the stairs to?" Professor Snape chimed in.

Harry looked at them fiercely, "I was afraid of getting fat."

Professor Snape slammed his fist on a table, making Harry go rigid with fear.

" ! This is no laughing game!" Snape yelled.

Harry didn't hear him though, his wide eyes dancing across the room, his breaths were coming out harsh and ragged.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He wasn't aware he was crying. He wasn't aware when Dumbledore pulled Snape out of the room. He wasn't aware when Madame Pomfrey injected a sleeping potion into his arm. He wasn't even aware when everything went black.

**...**

Harry awoke in the late afternoon. His muscles were stiff and sore as he stretched them out. He looked to his side and smiled as he saw his two best friends sleeping in chairs next to his bed.

Careful to be quiet Harry slowly sat up and placed his feet on the cold floor. Looking around to see if anybody was around, he gathered up his energy and stood up. It took him three times to get to his feet, but his full bladder was a great motivator.

Once he stood up he started his slow moving towards the bathroom.

"Harry?" Ron's voice called out behind him and he suddenly felt an arm grip his waist.

Harry sighed in relief of not having to hold his body up anymore.

"Hey!" He whispered back breathlessly.

"Where were you going?"

Harry looked up into Ron's concerned gazed and Harry found himself feeling guilty.

"I needed to use the bathroom."

Ron's concerned melted into an uncomfortable look.

"Here I'll help you."

Harry just shook his head. "No its ok-"

Ron interrupted, "Harry let me help you."

Knowing that Ron was about to get suborn, he nodded his head.

"Ok."

Harry was fine letting Ron guide him into the bathroom, however when Ron didn't leave the bathroom, Harry started to get irritated.

"Well?!" Harry snapped after a moment of silence.

Ron put his hands in his pockets while looking at the door, "Well what?"

"Well are you going to leave?"

Ron cleared his throat and looked at him.

"Harry, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Let me take a piss!"

"Harry, mate, your on suicide watch."

Harry stared at Ron in shock.

"What do you mean suicide watch!"

"Ever since Dumbledore pulled you from the lake, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore put you on suicide watch."

Harry gaped at him.

"But I- I wasn't- I-" Ron shushed him.

"Harry it's ok, we can talk about it later."

Harry dumbly nodded while Ron looked at the wall opposite.

Once Harry was done, he gripped the sink to wash his hands, trying to process everything, and to his embarrassment tears started to form and his shoulders started to shake.

When Ron's hand gripped his shoulder, Harry wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and hide from the world.

"If it makes you feel better, at least it wasn't Hermione that woke up in time!"

And then Harry was laughing because the whole situation was too ridiculous to conceive, and Ron was laugh next to him.

…

Remus stumbled into a back alley of London, before collapsing on the ground. He wasn't sure how long he laid there, but he didn't have the energy or strength to do anything about it. Somebody grabbed him, tilting his face to inspect it.

"Hey Tuck! Com 'ere!" Shouted the person that was gripping his face. His eyesight was fading to black.

" 'E looks like one of Doc's!"

Another hand roughly grabbed his face.

"Ay! Ay! Mister look at me!"

Remus focused on him with all his energy.

"Maybe not, I can't tell."

"Ask him the question."

"Ay Mister! I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"

Remus went cold.

"Core, I think he recognizes the words!"

"Did 'e say the words back?"

Remus tried to clear his throat.

"The words.." he rasped out. "How do you know the words."

"Mister we won't help you if you don't say the words."

Closing his eyes, he let himself welcome the black.

"Mischief Managed."

"Core! Help me get 'em back to Doc's!"

A/N: Sorry I am from Minnesota and don't know any London accent or anything so try to give me a little bit of a brake, any help is welcomed though!

Next chapter: The order finds out Privet Drive is burned to the ground, Harry talks about the Dursley's, Ron and Hermione support, and Remus finds out about Harry's summer.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry its been forever! Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you are thinking!

Chapter 7

Arthur Weasley sat at the kitchen table. His face was slightly pale, his eyes showed signs of sleep deprivation, and his mouth was hard set has he read the morning paper. Sirius, sitting at the head of the table to his left, looked much like the prestigious Black he had been raised to be. His skin had changed from a shallow yellow to a healthier shade of pale (much thanks to Molly's help), and his clothes seemed to actually fit him versus hanging off of him like they would a starving man. Currently, Black wore dark grey robes, which drew attention to his determined looking eyes. Yes, Sirius looked just like a Black.

Taking a sip of tea, Arthur turned his eyes back to his paper, "Did you see the news this morning?"

"I'm afraid to look," Sirius grumbled while savagely ripping apart his toast.

"It's not too bad-"Arthur started to say; however he was interrupted by a blur shooting out of the fireplace.

"Did you hear the news!" Tonks shouted, her eyes having a strange panic yet satisfied look to them, as she stood up, not bothering to wipe the soot off of her face.

Sirius immediately jumped to his feet. "What is it! Did you find the Dursleys? Have you told Dumbledore yet? Please say you didn't tell Dumbledore!"

Tonks looked bewildered. "No-no, nothing quite to that extent."

"Well than, what is the news?"

"The Dursley's house has been burnt to the ground!"

Arthur snorted as he drew his attention back to the paper. Sirius sat down.

"Oh that's it? Isn't that a good thing?" Sirius questioned as returned to rabidly tearing his toast apart.

Tonks glared at the two men, her hair changing from a purple colour to a dark red. "No, that is not it! Don't you want to know who the suspects are?"

Suddenly Tonks had Arthur's undivided attention. Clearing his throat he asked, "Ermh, who do they think it is?"

Tonks eyes locked with his.

"They are saying its Harry. However one women claims to have seen a middle aged red haired man standing and watching the flames before disappearing before her eyes, she's currently getting a psyche evaluation." She continued to stare at Arthur with hard eyes, while Sirius looked at him in awe. "Isn't that funny? I mean do you know any red haired men that have the ability to disappear into thin air, Sirius?"

Sirius's face turned mischievous, "I'm sure there are many red headed male wizards around. Maybe you should question the Bones, if I remember correctly Susan in Harry's class has red hair, maybe it was her father."

Tonks's eyes flashed at Sirius before turning at Arthur, "Oh shut up! Arthur, how could you do that! You destroyed important evidence!"

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's utterly hopeless, talking to you too!" Tonks cried.

Just than Charlie's head appeared out of the floo. "Hey dad! I hear Harry's old place is still burning in flames! You want to roast some marshmallows?"

Tonks rolled her eyes before storming out, "Weasleys!"

….

Remus woke up in a great deal of pain, every muscle hurt, and every twitch hurt, everything hurt. Remus's eyes shot up as he tried to take in his surroundings, his head whipping back and forth as he tried to manage the pain.

"Shit! Jay! 'Es awake! Get over here!"

And then suddenly there were hands holding him down, he screamed as they touched him.

"Jay what are we suppose to do?!" A voice asked above him.

"I don't know! I'm not Doc! Give him one of those vials over there, the one labeled calm," A voice at his side answered

" Well shit! I hope this works! Have you gotten a hold of Doc yet?"

Then they were jamming liquid down his throat. A hand expertly placed over his mouth, while another held his nose, forcing him to swallow.

"No 'e isn't picking up! Do ya think summthin happened to 'em?"

"I don't know. Hope not. This man better be worth it!"

Remus found himself not hurting so much anymore as he seemed to enter a tranquil state. The hands released him, as he heard a sigh of relief.

Unaware he had closed his eyes, he opened them again and looked at the voices above him, A boy and a girl. They had to be in their early teens as they looked at him in concern. The boy had a shaved head with multiple piercings on his face, and tattoos on his arms. The girl had blue hair, which strangely reminded him of Tonks, and just as many piercings as the boy. They seemed to be a rough sort of crowd, but at this moment they were angles in his eyes.

"Ay! Old man! "How do you know Doc?" The young girl asked.

"Doc? Who is Doc?"  
The boy scoffed, "See I told you! Probably a waste of our time!"

"He knew the password!" She shot back. "Show him the pictures."

Two pictures where shoved in front of Remus's face, side by side. It took a moment to focus on what he was seeing, but what he saw shocked him. The first picture was of himself, Sirius, James, and baby Harry. It was taken at Harry's first Christmas, he remembered that day vividly. The next picture was of Harry holding up a white lab coat with a smile on his face, while laughing at all the people surrounding him, the two standing above him were in the picture to, standing on each side of Harry. Remus looked around and saw what seemed to be the same makeshift hospital as depicted in the picture. Harry had seemed to be a couple years younger than he would be today.

Remus looked at the two beside him. "Harry… the black haired boy, he is Doc?"

The girl nodded.

"How long have you known him?"

The boy looked at suspiciously. "We've known him on and off for about 5 years, 'es an unofficial street kid like the rest of us."

Remus gapped at the kids, and then the pain returned, and the world turned black.

"We need to get a hold of Doc." The girls voice drifted around him.

…

Hermione and Ron sat silently behind Harry as they waited for the meeting to be over. Hermione had her eyes fixed on the window behind where McGonagall was sitting, while Ron's eyes were glued to his feet. Harry's eyes, however, were glaring at all the teachers present.

"I don't think you all understand! I Am Not Suicidal!" Harry shouted for the fifth time since the meeting started, half a hour ago.

"Harry," Madame Pomprey started soothingly, "you have been through quiet a lot of shock and trauma in the last few days. We are merely concerned with you mental state, as we would be concerned with any child's mental state in your situation." Several of the teachers nodded their heads.

"I am not a child! I have never been a child since the day you landed me with the Dursleys!" Harry said coldly, glaring at Dumbldore. "You all act like I have recently been victimized. None of this happened yesterday! I have had years to deal with the Dursleys. I admit, when I found out everybody I knew would know about the Dursleys I didn't handle it in the best way, but I wasn't trying to kill myself! And I am most certainty not going to off myself while I go to the bathroom!"

Several of the teachers looked down awkwardly.

"Harry, I do believe you, but you have shown similar risky behavior in the past. We are doing this for your own benefit. Once you are cleared by a mind healer, things will go back to normal but until then you have to trust us to help you." Dumbledore stated kindly.

Harry snorted and Ron winced, Harry didn't like being told what to do.

"Yeah, like you helped me with the Dursleys." Everybody winced at that.

Just then a flurry of owls entered the room, dropping the Daily Prophet to each designated person. Harry and Ron, being the only ones without a subscription, watched the faces of the others pale.

"What is it, did they find out I'm on a suicide watch," Harry said sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked around the room, before looking straight at the young man. The news paper with a picture of Harry's burning house on the cover.

"Harry, do you know where the Dursleys could have went? Did they mention anything over the summer?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "We didn't really talk over the summer, Professor. I havent' actually seen or spoke to them in the last two years."

Everybody's mouth dropped.

Harry looked around in astonishment, "What you didn't actually expect me to stick around there, when I was treated like that."

Dumbledore's eyes took a glint of something that Ron couldn't quiet identify.

"Harry, were have you been."

Harry leaned forward, his hard eyes locked with the headmaster's.

"Wouldn't you all like to know."

And then Ron watched as the room to a collective sigh of exhaustion, as they realized that they would get nothing more from Harry. Ron looked at Hermione, and saw her holding a sad smirk. If one thing was sure, Harry was still the same Harry.

Slowly placing a hand on his friend's shoulder he said, "Come on mate, lets go back to the dorm."

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review and tell me what you think! Just for clarification, in this story, the Weasley's never got Harry from his house in the GoF and Harry had never been to the Order of Phoenixes' Headquarters yet. Anything involving Dursleys from PoA onward never happened here.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys! I am overwhelmed with all the support and advice that has been given to me and it keeps me going! I am sorry this is so late, but currently OChem is taking over my life. As usual I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 8

Harry was going insane. After being released from the hospital wing three days ago his entire world changed. Almost everything and everyone he knew changed. People were constantly watching him and smothering him, as if it would prove that they cared about him, especially the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. In a way it was nice that they were putting in an effort, however that ended after the first five minutes of supper, and now it was extremely annoying. People were constantly talking to him and treating him like he was glass. He could not even dish his own plate! Whenever he would sit down people would start shoveling food onto his plate. Whenever he would walk to class people would surround him, all trying to talk to him and carrying his books.

None of them understood that he needed just a little bit of alone time to process everything, except Ron and Hermione. Both of his friends were a Godsend in those moments. They would rudely shove everybody out of their way and treat him like a normal kid. While he could tell they were worried about him, they didn't try to understand what he was going through, but they were there for him, and gave him some of the distance they knew he needed. While one would always be within eyesight of him (due to the suicide watch) they were not glued to his hip.

The most irritating thing over everything was the lack of privacy. Because of the unnecessary suicide watch all his possessions were searched, and anything semi-dangerous was confiscated. They even took his potion knife and bed curtains! All of Harry's dorm mates also were included in on his suicide watch, which made tensions in the room extremely awkward.

When ever he had to take a shower or use the bathroom, all of a sudden at least one of his roommates would awkwardly be standing with their shower supplies. The worst part was changing clothes. Usually Harry would wake up extra early to shower and change, that way nobody would see his scars, but now…. they were open for the world to see his shame, the boy who could not even defend himself from his relative.

Harry sighed as he watched Seamus casually sit down on his bed in the corner, it was his turn to take over while Hermione and Ron reported to the Headmaster. It was one of the terms that everyday Ron and Hermione had to report how his emotions and well being were. All three of them were not thrilled about that development, but as he was headmaster, they couldn't really say no. According to his friends, the headmaster was still pushing them to figure out where he had been living for the past two years. They didn't ask him any questions but it had become an unspoken message that they were expecting answers once everybody were not watching him as closely.

Harry watched as Ron gave him a wink and went to retrieve Hermione. Glancing at Seamus Harry wordlessly cast a silencing charm around his bed and grabbed his mirror.

…

Remus awoke suddenly to a world of pain. One moment the world was black and nothingness. Numb. The next moment a billion of red-hot stars erupted in his body, and he could not move, breathe, or think. Colors were twirling around the room; he could not focus his eyes. Suddenly his head moved back and some sludge started to move down his throat. Somebody was yelling, but Remus could not interpret. He coughed, his back arching, trying to get the sludge out of his throat. Then coolness moved down his throat, and the sludge moved, and he could breathe. The pain subsided a little bit, and he was able to close his eyes again and welcome the blackness.

It was like he was in a strange state of lucid unconscious. He could feel movement around him, and hear the clangs and clunks as the people worked around him; but he could not move speak or even open his eyes. He was experiencing a stage of content that he had never experienced before.

"How's Toko doing?" A voice asked. From what he expected the voice belonged to the young man he had meet earlier.

There was a large sigh and then a young women's voice spoke, "He's excited to show off his new scar." He recognized the same voice from the blue haired girl.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm gunna to try Doc again," the girl said.

The boy grunted.

"I'm worried 'bout him."

"If he needed any help he would be calling us, Ly."

The girl let out a laugh. "Yeah right! You know better than that Jay! If there was any trouble he wouldn't say a single word and try to deal with it on his own!"

"He would call us-"

"Yeah like when he called us about the Dursleys?"

Remus' heart went cold as his thoughts raced. '_What about the Dursleys? Was Harry in any trouble?'_ However before his thoughts went any further, the girl continued on.

"-Or how about that gunshot? Or how about when that man-"

"OK! Shut up! I got your point! Jeez your so annoying."

There was a pause before the girl spoke.

"You're worried too."

There was a cough. "He's fine, he has to be."

Suddenly a new voice called out.

"Oi, Jay! Ly!"

Remus' mind felt like it broke at that moment. That voice, it was Harry! There was a great amount of rustling while Remus tried to force himself to open his eyes.

"DOC!" the girl yelled.

"Hey Ly! How are ya! Oh look there's Jay! What's up mate!"

"Hey Doc," the young man, Jay, said shyly before the young women took over.

"Doc where have you been! We've tried to call you like 50 kazillion times!"

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah about that… I can't really talk that long right now."

"What! Why!?" Jay shouted angrily. "Did something happen? I don't know why you go to such a preppy school, its those other little snot nosed drips isnit?!"

Harry sighed. "No Jay, it's the adults."

"What do you mean?"

"They found out about the Dursleys."

There was a long silence.

"Oh.." The young women, Ly, trailed off. "So…"

"So…I've been pushed on suicide watch."

"Oh…" the two teenager said quietly.

Harry cleared his throat again. "So…. I don't know how or when I will send the next shipment in, but I'm hoping I can sneak out soon."

Ly's voice raised an octave. "Oh No! We need the supplies now! We're running low on the pain reducer and sleep vials!"

"What! How did you guys go through so many!"

"That's why we've been trying to call you about! One of your guys is here, 'e knew the password and everything! We showed him the pictures you left, and he recognized you!" Jay said.

"WHAT!? Show me him!" Harry replied instantly.

There was a great deal of scuffle around Remus when he heard a sharp intake.

"Moony…" Harry's broken voiced washed over him.

Remus tried with all his might to open his eyes, yet they would not obey him, and he felt the darkness start to pull him in deeper. The last thing he heard was Harry's voice.

"I have to go expect me in a day!"

And the Darkness won over his body again.

….

Harry closed his eyes and tried to take a calming breath. The image of Remus' battered face kept flashing before his eyes. He looked so still, so quiet, so..so dead. Images of Cedric and Remus were flashing through his mind, as tears welled up. Harry quickly stood up and canceled the silencing charm.

"I have to use the bathroom, " He chocked out suddenly as he all but ran to the restroom. In the corner of his eye he saw Seamus quickly close the book he was reading and follow him, but he didn't care. Before he knew it he was at the sink, holding onto it as if his life depended on it.

"Potter are you ok?" He heard Seamus call in the background, but he didn't acknowledge him. Hastily he turned the facet on and rinsed his face with the water. He didn't know what to do. He felt that everything around was burning to the ground before his eyes. Somehow this was his fault.

He looked into the mirror, and all he saw was Remus and Cedric staring at him with lifeless eyes. He gripped the sink harder, so hard his arms were shaking. He was breathing hard and his eyes where welling up even more now. He chocked back a sob. It was his entire fault. A hand gripped his shoulder, and with that he broke down.

….

As soon as they entered the room, Ron and Hermione could tell something was wrong. Dumbledore was seated at his desk as normal, however his face was completely expressionless. There was no twinkle in his eyes; there wasn't even a sad look, just pure nothingness. Ron glanced at Hermione, unsure whether or not to sit down, however she was staring at the Headmaster with a calculating look in her eyes. Ron sighed and took his normal chair and started into his summary.

"Harry is the same, he is upset, he likes his privacy, and he just wants space. He hasn't said anything about where he goes in the summer, nor does he say what he was doing this summer."

"I think the suicide watch is doing more harm than good, he grows more irritated by the day, which I cannot blame him." Hermione .

The headmaster looked down at his hands and then back up at the children in front of him.

"I also do not believe that young Mr. Potter is suicidal, but he shows no care for his own well being and needs to be watched, especially now."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"What do you mean especially now, sir?"

The headmaster looked at both of them with piercing eyes.

"Remus has been missing. The last contact he made with headquarters was a week ago. I am unsure whether to tell Mr. Potter or not given his state of mental health. I fear it will be too much for him. But I also fear what will happen if he finds out that we hid this from him."

Hermione put her head in her hands. "Oh Harry! Why can't he ever catch a break."

Ron sighed, "Do you think You-Know-Who has him?"

Dumbledore's face changed into a more worried and tired expression, "Frankly at this point we do not know."

…

Draco stood in the owlery, staring at a white owl that would soon change the face and shape of the war. He gave one of the school owls a letter to his father and sent it off. There was no going back now. He placed the Slytherin badge an envelope and sealed it, with the seal of his family. Quietly he gave the letter to the white owl, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait Ochem is taking over my life! As always let me know what you think!

When Ron got back he found Harry sleeping in his bed. His friend was curled up in a ball, hidden from the world's prying eyes under layers of blankets (several of which were knitted by his mother). Ron looked at Seamus suspiciously; it was only five in the evening, way to early for any teenager to go to sleep.

Seamus looked pale and tired as he motioned for Ron to come over towards him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he whispered to Ron.

"I don't know what happened, mate. One second we were just sitting in the room, it was dead silent, the next second he his sobbing in the bathroom."

Ron suddenly felt cold.

"Did he say anything before?"

Seamus shook his head, " No, it was dead silent in the room, then he said he had to use the bathroom and practically ran away."

"Was his scar bleeding?"

Seamus shook and then looked at his hands. "He just kept crying and mumbling." Seamus then looked up at Ron with wide eyes. "It was so messed up. I had no idea what to do. I-I've never seen anybody like that before. He just kept crying and shaking. And he kept saying Cedric and Mooney over and over again. So I just put him to bed. I-I shou-"

Ron held his hands up, "Whoa-Whoa Seamus that's fine, you did great!"

Seamus looked down at his hands again and Ron sighed before saying, "Seamus I can take over, why don't you go get some supper."

The teen looked at Harry and then back at Ron, "Are you sure?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, go tell Hermione to come up if you could."

And then Seamus was gone, leaving Ron to his thoughts.

Harry knew Remus was missing.

Harry was blaming himself.

Harry was going to do something reckless.

Ron was probably going to do something reckless with him, to make sure he was alright.

Ron sat down on his bed with a huff. It was during times like these Harry was so predictable. As much as Dumbledore had been irritating Ron lately, he was right, Harry needed to be watched, but he needed to be watched by the right people.

Ron heard the door squeak and saw Hermione coming towards him. He quickly filled her in on the situation. She sat there quietly while he explained what Seamus had told him, and once he finished, she sighed and looked at Harry's sleeping body.  
"We're going to do something stupid again, aren't we?"

Ron smiled at her, "Probably."

She sighed again with a sad smile and then spoke louder, "Harry I know your up."

Ron quickly looked at Harry's bed surprised, and sure enough the boy whipped the cover that were once over his head off and looked at them with a look that Ron knew very well. I thought Seamus would never leave!"

Ron groaned, "We are going to do something reckless."

Harry's face set in determination, "I've got to-"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes we know."

"You guys can't-"

This time Hermione spoke, "Harry we've gone through this before, we are coming with, its no use to even waste time fighting it."

"But-"

Ron stood, "Shut up, its either we go, or we tell a teacher."

Harry sighed and started to rummage through his trunk. "Alright you guys can come, but you can't tell anybody about where we are going."

Hermione's curiosity spiked, "Where are we going?"

Harry smiled sadly, "To visit Mooney of course."

"Harry we can't just storm into You-know-who's headquarters to save Mooney."

"Who said anything about Voldemort?"

"But doesn't You-Know-Who have Remus."

Harry threw out a back and a couple pairs of ratty muggle clothes out.

"No, Voldemort doesn't have Remus, my people do. We are going to muggle London, Ron here's some muggle clothes for you, Hermione I trust you have something to wear?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Muggle London?!" Ron said in a high voice. He had only been there once when he was little boy.

Harry started to pull the lining of his trunk and then started to pull out all different sorts of potions.

"Yeah, Muggle London. Hermione, dress in dark colours, don't wear anything that will draw attention to yourself, also bring your potion knife just incase, or a pocket knife if you got one, we will be going into a bad part of London."

Ron gulped and grabbed Harry's muggle clothes. They were obviously old and big, very big. Ron wasn't sure if that was a muggle fashion of if Harry just had ugly clothes. He figured we wouldn't ask.

"When are we leaving?" Ron asked.

"What time is it?"

"5:30."

"We need to leave in about twenty minutes, but before we go we need to make a pit stop."

"Where to?"

"Snape's potion cabinet."

Ron fell off the bed.

"Snape's potion cabinet?!"

Harry looked at him evenly. "Snape's potion cabinet."

Ron stood up. "SNAPE'S POTION CABINET! Mate that's not just reckless that's suicidal!"

Harry glared at him, and Hermione elbowed him. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Ron! Be more sensitive! Think before you speak! Honestly! I'll be ready in the common room in five," Hermione said as she stormed off.

Ron looked at Harry helplessly, "What did I do wrong!"

Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Just get dressed Ron."

Stealing from Snape was surprisingly easy, many due to the fact that Harry had done it at least 10 times before. Ron of course was scared out of his wits, but Harry already knew all the traps and security charms on the cabinet.

"I only do this when I don't have time to make the potions," Harry had told Ron as he filled his bag with at least twenty vials of potions, and then with that he closed the cabinet door and walked out of the room.

Ron and Hermione swiftly followed Harry as he led them from the dungeons to the door to outside.

"Potter!" A voice barked behind them. All three froze and turned. There standing in all his terrifying glory was Professor Snape.

"Just where are you three going?"

Ron could swear Snape could hear his heart pounding. Hermione stepped forward.

"We were going to have a picnic outside, Harry didn't want to eat in front of all those people, so we thought we would go outside. "

Snape quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really? With what food? "  
Harry pointed to his bag.

"I had the house elves fill it for us."

The potion master looked at them suspiciously.

Harry then glared at the professor, "What do you want to look into my bag? Because of what the Dursley's did am I suddenly not trustworthy? Or perhaps you want to take my bag from me. First you take my dad's cloak, the only thing I have of him, and now you want my bag? The bag that Remus gave me for Christmas? I'm sure Remus will be happy when I tell him that!"

Snape took a step back, his eyes slightly widening as Harry ranted at him.

"I will be watching to make sure you're back before dark." And with that Snape swept away and Ron could breathe.

The trio rushed out of Hogwarts.

"I didn't know Remus gave that bag to you, " Hermione said quietly as they hurried towards Hogwarts' boarder.

Harry looked at her slyly. "He didn't, I lied."

Hermione gasped and looked at him. "Harry! Why would you say something like that then?"

Harry looked ahead before stopping as they got to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hermione, in order to survive you have to know your environment and the people in it. You have to know what to say, and how people will react to it. I said what I had to in order for Snape to react the way I wanted him to."

Hermione looked at Harry with sad eyes that frankly Harry did not want to see.

He walked forward into the forest, and his friends silently followed.

Once they were about five minutes into the woods Harry stopped and pulled out a gold heart shaped pin.

"Alright everybody hold on to some part of the pin."

"Is this a portkey?" Ron said shocked as he grabbed the pin.

Harry looked pale, "Yeah, it's the only way to get there fast. You guys ready?"

The two of them nodded. And then Harry whispered a word and suddenly they were flying.

NEXT CHAPTER: Harry, Ron, and Hermione visit Remus. Hogwarts students and Staff find out the golden trio is missing. Harry gets a letter from Draco.

A/N: Let me know what you think and any ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys sorry its been awhile! For the person that asked __ochem is organic chemistry and it has been taking over my life, never subject yourself to its torture if you don't have to. But it is kinda fun in a completely depressing way. _

_Anyways here the new chapter!_

**_I appolagize for those of you that read this last night. When I typed this the spacing was a lot different. Thanks for the reviews so I can fix this problem! (2/27/16)_**

**CHAPTER 10:**

Muggle London was absolutely terrifying. The ally they landed in was grimy, grey, and had the distinct odor of piss. At least six muggles were slumped against the walls. There was a rubbish tin on fire, which several were surrounding. The muggles themselves were the definition of sketchy. Ron felt as though they were staring at him like they wanted to eat him. He grabbed Hermione's hand ready to bolt them to safety. Hermione was having none of it however. The brown haired girl took in her surroundings with narrow eyes and then whirled on Harry.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Harry, who already had his school cloak off and was currently stuffing it in his bag, didn't look up as he replied a simple, "Probably. Now quickly give me your cloaks."

Hermione's nostrils flared, and if Ron wasn't more concerned about where they were standing, he would have laughed.

"Harry! What are we doing in a drug den?! Are these the people you were talking about? What have you gotten yourself into!"

Startled by Hermione's screeching, Harry looked up at her and then rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Where did you think we were going to land in muggle London Hermione? Look at these people! Do you think anybody will believe them if they told you people came from the sky into their ally. Look at them! They're higher than a kite! Now will you please give me your cloaks? I would prefer to see Remus at some point of the night."

Hermione, looking slightly abashed, bit her lip and then nodded. Within two minutes their cloaks were off and they were following Harry deeper into the ally (much to Ron's chagrin).

They made it about four or five different twist and turns, each getting darker and grimier the farther they went, before a voice called towards them.

"Oi! Ginger!"

Ron's hands started to sweat as he continued to walk behind Harry.

"Ginger! Hey I'm talking to you!"

Ron heard footsteps starting to head towards them.

"Harry," Ron whispered in concern and unease.

"Just keep walking," Hermione whispered urgently.

It was slight for a moment before a clicking sound echoed. Harry and Hermione froze at the noise. Ron almost walked into Harry, unsure why they stopped.

"Hey Freckle face I would turn around if I were you." Hermione looked at him with big fearful eyes, and then whispered to Harry,

"He's got a gun."

Ron had no idea what a gun was, but he already knew he didn't like them.

Harry turned around and whispered to them, "Its ok I'll handle this."

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry walked towards the tall muggle with a skull tattoo on the top of his buzzed head. Harry slowly took his hood off while he stood in front of Ron. His body and voice completely at ease "Listen buddy, why don't you leave my mates alone, we're in a bit of a rush." The muggle cocked his head.

"I don't see why I can't just shoot you now and take your money."

Harry laughed, "If you shoot me, you'll make a lot of people unhappy in this neighborhood."

The muggle narrowed his eyes, almost like he was squinting to see him. "And why is that."

Harry smiled, "Because I'm the doctor."

Hermione snorted in disbelief. "Harry what are you doing," she hissed at him.

Before anybody could do anything another figure entered the ally.

"Ay Squinty! What the 'ell caught ya up! We're waiting for ya over at base!"

The muggle, still aiming the gun at Harry, yelled back, "Sorry boss! Just makin' a business deal with this lot here."

Ron watched as the new guy approached. He was taller than Harry but smaller than the other muggle. His hair was black and greasy, and his clothes were all black and ragged. His eyes were dark brown, almost black, and they were frozen on Harry.

"Blimey! Doc is that you!" The strange muggle yelled while throwing his arms around Harry.

Ron and Hermione were to surprised to do anything, as was the other muggle, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide.

"Tuck! Mate! Good to see you!" Harry shouted as he returned the hug. After a few seconds they broke up.

"Ya going to see yur patient? Everybody's curious about this friend of yurs. Yer lucky I was the one that found 'im. Anybody else woulda left 'im there."

Harry scratched his head, "Yea, thanks for that mate! Listen we're in a time crunch, how about I talk to you later?"

The muggle, Tuck, laughed, "Always busy Doc aren't cha!"

Harry turned around and faced Ron and Hermione, both looking at him with various faces of disbelief, and pulled them forward with him.

"Lets get out of here," He whispered, and Ron could be no happier than to oblige.

* * *

The abandoned warehouse was almost as creepy as the Shrieking Shack, and just like the Shack, it was a lot less creepy on the fact it was a lot better than the shack. In the entrance there were several young children no younger than 5 but no older than 10. Their young faces lite up as they caught sight of Harry.

"Doc! DOC! Old Man!" Various young voices rang as they leapt on Harry.

Harry fell over as they tackled him, laughing. Ron watched as Harry impressively untangled himself from the young grips after only 10 minutes.

Once free Harry came over, both of them looking at him with wide eyes, "Follow me up the stairs? Remus should be there."

They both could do nothing but nod, both speechless. The room was a pale yellow and large. It was an open room with 12 twin sized beds and tall windows on the opposite wall. Ron sucked in a breath as he saw on the first bed was Remus.

Snape was fairly unhappy as he paced in front of the entrance doors. Not only was it getting dark outside, but also, Potter, Weasley, and Granger had not come back yet. Silently fuming and more than a little impatient, he decided to go for a walk outside. Stomping across the grounds he came to the spot where Potter usually went, but alas he was not there. Something dark squeezed his heart. Not use to the feeling and not liking it at all, Snape got even madder. Glancing around the grounds he saw nothing. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Time to tell Minerva'. He could not wait to give all three of them detention, and he couldn't wait for this uneasy feeling to go away.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for being a while. I will use the excuse of life yet again. Thank you for everybody who has stuck with me and also those who have given me helpful critism! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 11**

Harry's mind was whirling faster than a speeding bullet as he looked at Remus. The said man was lying in one of the 12 beds, his skin as pale as the white sheets except for the flush of his cheeks. Harry's heart beat steadily as he approached. He slowly brought a hand to Remus' forehead. _Hot_.

He stepped back. _Fever. Infection_.

And with that his thoughts ignited his actions.

He quickly took off his jacket and discarded it on the empty bed next to him and than whipped the sheets off of Remus.

"LY! JAY! Get in here!" He yelled as he observed the bandages that littered Remus' chest.

Carefully he started to peel the largest one back.

_Bloody hell. _

The wound was large, swollen and scabbed over, however it was budging yellow.

_Shit,_ he thought, _I'm going to have to open this. _

"Doc! You're back!"

Harry didn't turn around; instead he started digging through his bag, throwing potions out behind him knowing that Ly would catch them. They had done this dance before.

_Except not with Remus, _a voice in the back of his head whispered. Harry quickly shut that voice up.

"Jay! I'll need a scalpel and some clean hot water and a flame."

After dowsing his hands in hand sanitizer he grabbed the purple potion and started smearing it around the wound.

"Scalpel," he said calmly.

Ly handed it to him without a word. He than dunked it in the sterile water, dried it, and passed it through the open flame that Jay lit.

Slowly he drew a line with the scalpel to reopen the wound.

The smell was awful as he drained the puss from the wound.

He poured some more of the purple potion on the wound. Once he was sure that the purple potion cleaned the wound thoroughly he placed his hands over the wound and closed his eyes. Although he could feel Ron and Hermione watching him with large eyes he didn't focus on it. Instead he searched for his core, his safe place, his magic. Taking a deep breath he willed his magic to travel from his core, through his chest, through his arms, through his hands, into Remus.

_Heal._

_Please Heal._

A soft pure white light seemed to emit off of Harry. The wound gradually closed.

Harry willed more magic. The light grew brighter and brighter until it gave a blinding flash and diminished all together.

Feeling light-headed Harry looked down and felt satisfied by the light scar that his hands now covered.

Harry turned around to look at Ly and Jay only to find them smiling at him, he than turned to look at Ron and Hermione for the first time since they arrived.

Hermione looked at him with shock, but Harry knew that in a few seconds her mind would catch up and start asking millions of questions. Ron was staring at him with awe and some other emotion Harry couldn't identify.

Harry looked back at Remus and sighed.

"Alright lets do this again," he said as he reached for Remus' next bandage.

* * *

Severus paced back and forth trying to keep his emotions in check, while Minerva shot him an unbelieving stare.

Her hands were clutching a cup of tea she was drinking before Severus stormed into her office.

She cautiously put her cup down, trying her best to stop her hands from shaking.

"You are telling me that you let Potter, Granger, and Weasley outside the school for a supposed picnic, with the knowledge of Remus' disappearance."

Severus glared at her. "I did not know that Albus told Granger and Weasley about the Wolf."

"Did none of this seem suspicious to you Severus!" Minerva snapped. "This is Potter, Granger, and Weasley! They have a history of getting into trouble! Did the timing of this not wave any red flags to you!"

"Of course it did!" Severus barked back.

Minerva's hands clenched the arms of her chair, her eyes bright with furry. Severus could've sworn for a second that steamed came from her nose.

"Then why didn't you stop it!"

Severus froze. Why didn't he stop them? They were acting suspiciously, and red flags were waving. Yet Severus let them go after talking to Potter.

Severus's mind flashed, replaying the exact wording and scene with Potter looking at him defiantly, confidently, and his two accomplices looking pale and fearful.

Everything had been going accordingly until Potter had mentioned Remus.

Severus's mind flashed again, but this time in realization.

"He manipulated me." He whispered in shock. Potter had played him.

Minerva let a large breathe out, and then replaced her tea glass in favor of two whiskey glasses. Grabbing the bottle she normally kept under her desk she poured the glasses half way.

"Welcome to the club," she said as she handed him the glass. "You get to tell Albus, I'll inform the order."

She then downed her glass in a single gulp and proceeded out the door.

* * *

Ron glanced at Harry and then at Remus.

Harry looked exhausted, and Ron couldn't blame him. Watching Harry work was incredible. All of Remus' wounds were healed and only light scars left traces of the horror that inflicted him. The unhealthy flush of Remus' cheeks had left, and a more humanly color at returned.

"Harry," Ron whispered. "What is this place?"

Harry let out a breath from the bed next to Remus and Hermione looked up from her seat next to Remus.

"I had always been a fast healer," Harry started as he sat up.

Ron had a sudden burst of rage towards the Dursleys.

"I decided to run away after a while of living with the Dursleys, and I met Ly on the streets. She had been badly injured and was dying; I had just stumbled upon her. I didn't know her but I knew she was special and that I had to save her. I was eight when I found that I had the ability to heal not only myself but also _others_.

"The second time I ran away, I found Jay. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong gang. I healed him from a stab wound. At that time I was staying in this warehouse with Ly.

"Jay went back to his gang and let them know what happened. Word got around and pretty soon people were coming here to get healed. Before I knew it I was helping all gangs around the area. Jay left the gang and started helping me here."

"The police caught me twice and I was taken back to the Dursleys. The third time they caught me I healed one of their own from a gunshot. They decided to leave me be after that. Soon this became a safe zone for all street people. I don't tolerate gang fighting here and everybody knows that."

Harry smiled and lay back down. "I am truly proud of it."

Harry closed his eyes. "It's late and I am tired. I need to send a message to Hogwarts telling them we are alive."

"Don't worry about that Harry, " Hermione said softly and emotionally. "I'll write it right now."

Harry was already asleep.

* * *

Snape watched the Order members all scream and shouted at each other after the news. He couldn't help but feel as though he was in the wrong place.

Honestly, one member was screaming for the raiding of the Dark Lord's home.

_Idiot_, Snape thought to himself, _as if one could simply bust into the Dark Lord's home_.

The dunderhead didn't even know where the Dark Lord lived.

Half way through the screaming an owl flew in.

_Potter's Owl._

The room went silent as Snape grabbed the letter from the animal.

_Dear Professor, _

_I am just writing to tell you we are all safe. I cannot tell you where we are, but we will be back by tomorrow. I can promise you that Remus was not with He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Remus is alive and safe. _

_Sorry if we made you worry,_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger _

_(with Ron Weasely and Harry Potter) _


End file.
